Family Ties
by Arigol
Summary: A reluctant Hutch goes home to Duluth to attend his sister's wedding.


Note: This story takes place ten months after 'A New Dimension' and in it are references to that and my other two stories - 'Chameleon' and 'Death By Starlight'. However 'Family Ties' does stand on its own and it is not necessary to have read these earlier stories. As with the other stories, 'Family Ties' takes place in the first year of their partnership and before the time of the pilot movie.

Family Ties

Starsky was worried, certain that something was wrong with Hutch. He was well aware that his friend could be moody at times but normally it just took some silly jokes and banter, or a beer and a pizza, to knock it out of him. Today though, despite his best efforts, his partner remained reserved and silent.

At the end of their long and tedious shift, Starsky drove to Hutch's cottage, parked the car and leaned back. "Home sweet home, " he said, stretching his aching arms out.

Hutch gave a start, looked around him, and then sighed deeply. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Anything you wanna tell me?" Starsky asked, glancing at his friend.

A flush betrayed Hutch's knowledge of his less than forthcoming behavior. "I…" he trailed off and studied his hands.

"Buddy, y'know you can tell me anything don't you?" Starsky stated. "It won't go no further." He touched the other man's shoulder. "Something's been bothering you."

Hutch looked up at him, a troubled expression in his eyes, then seemed to reach a decision. "Come on in."

Starsky smiled. Now he was getting somewhere. He locked the car and followed Hutch inside, catching the can of beer tossed in his direction. Taking off his light windbreaker and holster, he settled down on the couch to wait, surreptitiously watching as his partner made himself busy in the kitchen. The suppressed tension that had plagued Hutch was being somewhat alleviated by the normality of preparing a meal for them so he bided his time. When Hutch was ready to talk then he would do so.

A while later, Starsky joined him at the table and they ate in companionable silence only broken by his appreciative comments. "Hey this is great, buddy. You make the best spaghetti outside an authentic Italian restaurant."

Hutch smiled his thanks but didn't reply so Starsky content to wait it out, said no more.

Finally as they sat on the couch nursing another beer, Hutch turned to him. "I'm sorry I've been such poor company."

"Everyone's avoiding you except me," Starsky replied with a grin. Although it was said as a joke, there was a certain truth to it. The guys in the squadroom had made themselves scarce around Hutch and it was because the blond had been giving off ice-cold vibes. No one wanted to tackle an 'on edge' Ken Hutchinson and Starsky knew that he was the only one that his partner had been partially civil to. Even so he had been treading on eggshells around him.

Hutch smiled slightly. "I noticed." He turned the bottle around in his hand several times before blurting out, "It's Karen."

"Your little sister?"

"Yeah, she's getting married."

"Hey that's great news, buddy." Starsky frowned when he saw that statement not going down well. So there was more to this than met the eye.

"No, it's not great news, Starsk." Hutch leaned back on the couch. "They've been pressuring her for the past year to marry William Robson Jnr, of Robson, Meeker and Robson, Attorneys at Law." There was a touch of sarcasm in his voice that changed to concern when he continued, "He's twelve years older than her, but the right kind of man for a Hutchinson woman to marry. She doesn't love him though and got involved with some guy at work. Now she's pregnant."

"Jeez, the parents must be livid," Starsky said, sure of the Hutchinsons' response. He had never met Karen but from what Hutch had told him she was a sweet girl who, unlike her brother, had been unable to escape her parents' control.

"That's the understatement of the year. Karen called me in tears. They pushed her into marrying Robson for he's willing to accept another man's child. She's miserable about it all. I'm really worried about her."

"What about the baby's father?" Starsky asked.

"He's married. Moved to a new job in Canada. Don't think he even knows about the child."

"When's the wedding?"

"Two weeks time. Can't have the scandal surrounding the parents that their daughter got pregnant," Hutch said, his tone bitter.

"Hey, it's not the stigma it once was." Starsky tried to console his friend.

"It is as far as my parents are concerned." Hutch looked at him with pain-filled eyes. "They'll be making her life hell. I have to go out there to support her and attend the wedding. I'll need to take a week maybe longer and that's gonna mess up our vacation plans. I'm sorry."

Starsky shrugged. "Hey that's okay. You gotta be there for your sister. We can take our trip next time."

"It's not only that, "Hutch added, placing a hand on his arm. "I don't want to leave you alone on the streets. I don't trust anyone else to watch your back."

Warmth crept through Starsky at that remark. He had felt the same anxiety when Hutch had been partnered with other officers during Starsky's recovery from a bullet wound last year. They felt safe with each other and that was vitally important to the way they worked.

"I can ask Dobey to put me on desk duty while you're gone," he ventured.

Hutch snorted and pulled him into a one-armed hug. "You hate desk duty!"

"I know but for you, I'll cope!" Starsky gave him his best put upon expression.

Hutch laughed and held him tighter. "Thanks, buddy."

Starsky grinned; pleased he had cheered his friend up, at least temporarily.

Hutch released him with a deep sigh. "I'll speak to Dobey tomorrow but he's not going to be pleased about me taking time off."

ooo

To Hutch's surprise, Dobey was understanding and, without fuss, allowed him to change part of his vacation time to coincide with the wedding. "You need to be there for your sister, Hutch," Dobey commented.

"Thanks, Captain. I appreciate you accepting this at such short notice." Hutch looked down, wondering how to voice his concerns. "I'm worried about Starsky, sir. I don't want him out there w.with…." He flushed and stammered to a halt. Not everyone understood their intense loyalty to one another.

"I know, Hutch. You don't trust anyone else to watch his back. Hey, **I** don't trust anyone but you with him. He's a fine cop but can be a real handful at times. He needs your calming influence." Dobey sat back and clasped his hands over his girth. "Of course, I remember what **you **were like with all those temporary partners last year so I guess you're just as bad and you deserve each other."

Hutch flushed deeper. He **had** been difficult; going through partner after partner, feeling strangely bereft without Starsky beside him. That had been 10 months ago during the early days of their partnership. If he had to work without Starsky now, he didn't quite know how he would cope. It was still strange being so dependent on another but it made him feel secure, there on the dangerous streets of their inner city beat.

"There's plenty work around here to keep him busy," Dobey said. "I can team him up with Willard and Rogers on the Penman case. They could use the extra input. Your partner sees things from a unique perspective and might just help them crack it."

Willard and Rogers were good guys and more important, they liked Starsky so Hutch relaxed. He wasn't looking forward to leaving Bay City but knowing his partner would be safe made it easier. What he was going into at home was another matter and that was something he was already dreading.

"Thanks, Captain. I really mean that."

Dobey smiled. "Okay. Now get out of here and back to work. You've got a lot to do before you leave for Duluth."

"Yes sir." Hutch stood up and left the office; thankful that Iron Mike wasn't still his boss. It wouldn't have been so easy to get permission from him to leave. Dobey was a considerate man who looked after his men with an almost fatherly manner. He grinned. It was not 'almost' where Starsky was concerned. Dobey's relationship with Starsky was a complicated one but his partner got away with more than anyone else, knew it and milked it when he could. Starsky was a master manipulator when he wanted to be. Hutch was only too aware of the times he fell for his partner's spiel, like last week when he had been dragged, against his will, to a movie horror-fest marathon that had given him nightmares after! He still didn't know why he hadn't left!

Starsky looked up at him. "How'd it go?"

Hutch sat on the desk beside him. "He approved it. I just need to book my flights now."

Starsky nodded. "I can see you're not looking forward to this little trip home."

Hutch chuckled. How did his buddy read his mind like this? He shrugged, accepting it like he did everything else about their friendship. "It shows huh?"

"Yep, it sure does." Starsky grinned at him.

Hutch squeezed his friend's shirt-clad shoulder. "The last people I need to see right now are my parents but for Karen's sake I've got to be there."

"Family ties are important, Hutch."

"I know, but you're family too."

Starsky looked down and Hutch could tell he was controlling his emotion. He tightened his grip then released him, went to his own side of the desk and picked up a report. He took a deep breath and settled down to work, aware that they had been on the verge of a soapy scene right there in the squadroom that would have been the topic of conversation for days!

ooo

Starsky watched impatiently as Hutch finished packing his suitcase. "You all done? We gotta get to the airport. You don't wanna miss your flight do you?"

"You'll remember my plants, Starsk? I don't want them dying from lack of care and water."

Starsky sighed. "I'll check on them every day, Hutch. I promised didn't I?"

"You'll talk to them like I showed you?"

This time Starsky's sigh was deeper. Hutch had been tormenting him for at least three days over his precious plants and it was driving him nuts. "I got it, buddy. Water, talk to them, mist them. If it makes you happy, I'll sing to them!"

Hutch's eyes widened with delight. "You will? That's great. I do that sometimes. They like it."

"C'mon, Blintz. Its time to go to the airport. Get outta here. We're gonna be late!" Starsky rolled his eyes, pushed Hutch towards the door and at last got him into the car. The man was just a little weird when it came to his plants.

Hutch was silent during the drive to the airport and Starsky didn't disturb him. He knew that now the time had come, his partner was seriously stressed about going to Duluth. Once they arrived at the terminal building, Starsky decided against leaving right away and followed him in. He was concerned about Hutch's now withdrawn manner and wanted to be there for him until the very last minute. He waited while Hutch checked in and wondered how to ease his friend's mind. He doubted if it was possible but was determined to try.

Hutch walked over to him and as they stood looking at one another, the flight was called.

"See ya made it just in time," Starsky said with a smile.

Hutch nodded, looked down, and his body language spoke volumes to Starsky. The last thing his partner wanted was to get on that plane. This was no vacation for Hutch and who knew what he was heading into? From what Starsky knew of the parents, this trip was going to be hell for his friend and that was not overstating it.

"Hey, call me when you get there will ya?" Starsky said. "You know if you want to talk at any time, I'm only a phone call away."

Hutch looked at him and, the apprehension in his eyes brought a sudden lump to Starsky's throat. He pulled his friend into a tight embrace and Hutch immediately wound his arms around Starsky's back hanging on as if afraid to let go. They stood there for several long moments, and Starsky could feel the pounding of his friend's heart, and almost taste his dread.

"Goodbye, Starsk. You take care, d'you hear?" Hutch said, his voice rough.

"I will. You too, Hutch. I hope it all works out okay." Starsky cupped the back of his friend's neck. "I'll miss ya, y'know."

"I'll miss you too, buddy," Hutch murmured, before standing back.

Starsky smiled, nodded, and watched as Hutch strode away to the gate and was soon out of sight. Then with a sniff, he turned away and left the building. He didn't know why this parting had become so emotional. Hutch would only be away for a week or so. That was all. The time would soon pass. Yet, in the ten months of their partnership, they had never been apart for very long. In fact they had seen one another, or at least spoken on the phone, just about every day. He had gotten so used to Hutch's presence; it would be very strange without him.

He left the terminal, got into his car and sat there, hands on the wheel, staring out of the front window. He was uneasy and didn't quite know why for although Hutch was going into a difficult situation, it wasn't a dangerous one. Pulling himself out of his reverie, he put the key into the ignition. He needed to get into work and if he was late, Dobey would not be pleased.

ooo

The plane landed on time and Hutch was delighted to see Karen waiting for him. She threw herself into his arms and wept. He held her tightly and kissed her hair. It had been over two years since he had seen her during his last disastrous and short trip home, and he realised now it had been far too long a time, despite the many phone calls they had exchanged.

Finally she stood back and looked up at him. Although Karen was tall, for a woman, she was still three inches smaller than he was. Her long blond hair hung to shoulder length in slight waves and her pale blue eyes were like a mirror of his own. Her trim figure, in her smart floral dress and light jacket, showed no signs as yet of her pregnancy.

"You look lovely," he said.

Her smile made her whole face light up. "So do you."

Hutch laughed. "Touché. So how are you Karen?"

"I'm fine, Ken. C'mon, I'll drive you to the house."

Arm in arm they made their way out of the terminal and to Karen's car where Hutch stowed his case in the trunk, then sat in the passenger seat beside his sister. As she drove, Karen filled him in a little on events. Hutch listened then, as they reached the house, asked, "Are you sure you want to go through with this wedding?"

Karen was silent as she negotiated the car up the driveway and into the garage, then she turned to Hutch. "I've already shamed them, Ken. Least I can do is make the best of things and marry William."

"But when the baby arrives, Karen…"

"Oh the old premature excuse will hold up. Dad will see to that."

She sounded bitter and Hutch leaned over to touch her arm. "There are other options."

"No, been through it all. I don't want an abortion. William is a fine man and he'll be a good father to my baby."

"But do you love him?"

She looked over at him. "I like him. We've been friends for years. Maybe that's enough." Her eyes filled with tears and overflowed but brushing his hand away she got out of the car and waited while he collected his suitcase.

"Karen," he said, as he walked over to her, taking her in his arms and rocking her gently.

Her tears came with a vengeance then and all he could do was hold her. He wondered how to help her for she obviously had been under severe stress. That added to her condition was a volatile mix and he worried that she might miscarry or become ill in some way.

"Kenneth," a familiar male voice interrupted them. "You shouldn't pander to her moods."

Furious at that comment and the tone, in which it was delivered, Hutch turned to face his father but still kept his sister in a comforting hold. She burrowed her face into his shoulder as if trying to hide there.

"I'll interact with my sister the way I want to," he said. "She needs some love right now and sure won't be getting that from you."

His father's eyes seemed to shoot sparks at that remark. "I see you've taken aboard all that California hippie nonsense about love and showing your emotions to all and sundry."

"It's better than not acknowledging your feelings to your family. About caring more about what your neighbors and colleagues think than your daughter's happiness."

"Come into the house, both of you. I won't discuss this with you out here."

Maintaining his hold around Karen's shoulder, Hutch picked up his suitcase and followed his father into the house to where his mother waited in the hallway.

"Hi Mom," he said, leaning over to peck her cheek.

"Hello Kenneth. You must be tired after your journey."

He shook his head, dropped the case, led his sister into the sumptuous living room and sat beside her on the couch. "You okay, honey?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She nodded and accepted the handkerchief he held out and then wiped at her face, while his parents sat on chairs and watched as he spoke softly to her until she eventually gained some control.

"Why are you forcing her into this marriage?" he asked his father.

Edward Hutchinson looked outraged. "It's the only way to save the family name! She should be grateful that William has chosen to accept her."

"Jesus! This is the 1970's not the 1870's!" Hutch exclaimed. "Unmarried women getting pregnant isn't uncommon these days. There isn't the stigma any more."

"Oh there is, Kenneth," his mother replied. "In our circles it's a terrible stigma."

"Then it shouldn't be. In California…."

"Yes in California, anything goes doesn't it?" Hutchinson senior almost spat. "The immorality there is well known. With people like your…" he caught himself and looked away.

A deep rage filled Hutch at those words for he knew exactly to whom his father was referring. "People like my partner, you were going to say. Huh? You make me sick. D'you know that? If it weren't for Karen I'd get the first flight home." Hutch took hold of his sister's hand and tried to still her trembling. He knew she was picking up on his own mood and he strove to calm himself. "You make judgements on people so easily don't you? You think Starsky sleeps around? Well he ain't got a patch on me, your son who'll screw any willing woman. Starsky's a lot choosier. How does that fit in with your image of us both."

"I refuse to continue this conversation." Hutchinson senior stood up and left the room.

Hutch snorted in disgust. He wished he was anywhere but here but knew that he needed to stay for Karen's sake.

"That kind of crudeness is unnecessary, Kenneth," his mother chided.

Hutch drew his sister close and stroked her hair. She was the only reason he was here and he was going to make sure he gave her all the support she needed.

ooo

Starsky picked up the ringing phone. "Hutch?" he inquired.

"How'd you know it was me?" asked the familiar voice.

Starsky laughed, delighted to be speaking with his partner. "I guess I'm just psychic. How're things in Duluth?"

"Bad, Starsk. Really bad. Jeez, I wish you were here with me." Hutch sounded dejected.

Starsky sat down on a chair and ran his finger through his curls. "Yeah I know, buddy"

"Karen's in tears most of the time. My father's being his most obnoxious self and my mother is caught in the middle. I don't know what to do to ease the situation."

Starsky sympathised with his partner but knew there was little he could do to help, no matter how much he wished to. "You just gotta be there for Karen, buddy. There ain't nothing else you can do."

"I know. I've been here three hours and already I'm going nuts. How'm I going to last the time I have to spend here?"

"Yeah, I know you're missing **me**," Starsky joked. "Me and thee without Me just ain't right."

There was a long silence then Hutch replied. "Ain't that the truth, Starsk. I **am** missing you and I feel alone here without you."

"Aw, Hutch…" Starsky didn't know what else to say. He swallowed several times, trying to dislodge the sudden blockage in his throat. Hutch had always kept his feelings under tight rein, and gave out the impression of being cold but he had opened up with Starsky many months ago and there was no way the blond was going back. It was a welcome relief for Hutch to be so at ease with him and Starsky appreciated the warm, compassionate man who was his closest friend. Deep down, his partner was just a big softy and generous to a fault. Starsky had often seen him reassure someone in pain or give a few bucks to some down and out.

"Are you okay?" Hutch asked, obviously picking up on his emotion.

"Sure I'm fine. Hey got a date with Helen."

"Yeah? She finally decided to risk going out with you?"

"Yep. She's some girl, Hutch and being a cop at least she'll understand if I gotta break the date. Or I will if she has to work."

"Have a good time."

"I will, buddy, and you take care."

"I'll call you tomorrow night," Hutch said.

Starsky replaced the receiver and sighed. He knew there was more that Hutch wasn't telling him and wished there were something more he could do but being so far away it was impossible. All he could do was lend a sympathetic ear.

ooo

Hutch had enjoyed having lunch with his sister. They hadn't spoken like this for so long and, and it was as if they had never been apart. She was an intelligent young woman who had never been able to fully live her own life for their parents had tried to control her and had, in part, succeeded..

As they left the restaurant and crossed the road to go to Karen's favorite bookshop, suddenly, Hutch sensed danger. He twisted his head to the side to see a speeding car looming up right in his sister's path. There was no way it was going to be able to stop in time and yelling her name, Hutch lunged forward and pushed Karen out of its way. His last memories were her scream, then a tremendous pain shooting through his left leg.

He fought up through the blackness but everything was fuzzy and he could not figure out where he was. He floated, vaguely aware of voices around him but was unable to decipher any of them. _Starsky?_ he questioned. _Starsk are you there_?

There was no reply and he fought down panic, trying to remember what had happened.

"Ken," a voice intruded. "Ken, open your eyes."

He recognised the voice, "Starsky?" he croaked.

"Kenneth, this is your father. You're in my hospital. You were involved in an accident but you're going to be all right."

_An accident? What accident_? He forced heavy lids open and focussed on his father's face. "I don't remember."

"Karen was slightly hurt but she's fine. She has a few scrapes that's all."

"Karen was hurt? I need to see her." He tried to lift himself up but slumped back as a wave of vertigo hit him. He closed his eyes again, hoping that everything would stop spinning, and when it eased a little he ventured opening his lids again.

A light was shone into his eyes and he recoiled in pain. "My head hurts," he complained.

"You have concussion, Kenneth."

"Concussion? I don't remember any accident? Tell me what happened. I want to see Karen."

"Later. You need to rest. Your leg was broken in two places but it's been set. You'll recover in time."

"What!" Hutch looked down the length of his body to see his leg, in a cast, propped up on pillows.

As his father issued orders to a nurse, Hutch just stared at the cast in dismay. "Dad, I need to call Starsky." He had to talk to his friend, for he did remember telling him he would call that evening. He also needed to hear Starsky's voice. It had been the one thing grounding him during this visit.

"Later. Dr Williams, our neuro specialist, will speak to you soon."

"Dad, please I need the phone now?"

"Kenneth, you will do as I tell you. Rest."

Nausea flooded through Hutch and he began to retch. The nurse held his head and he spent a miserable few minutes vomiting into a basin. When there was no more to bring up, he rested his head against the pillows and groaned in despair. Could this trip to Duluth get any worse?

The rest of the day was spent in a haze. Doctors and nurses hovered around him. Dizziness and nausea and blinding headaches plagued him but finally succumbed to whatever drugs they had given him and he fell asleep. He eventually woke up to find it was now Wednesday morning and his memory of the accident was slowly returning. He tried to get out of bed, but still dizzy, he fell back and closed his eyes.

He woke up again to find his parents in the room. "Mom, Dad, what's going on? Is Karen all right? Can I see her?"

His father nodded. "She's fine."

"Why can't I see her?" Hutch 's suspicion grew. "Is there something you're not telling me? Oh god, has she lost the baby?"

"Nonsense, dear," his mother said. "Karen's fine but in her condition we can't let her be upset."

That didn't seem like much of an excuse to him but he accepted it hoping that they wouldn't be so foolish as to keep something important from him. He looked around. "Where's the phone? I have to call Starsky."

"I've had the phone taken out," his father said. "I don't want you to get stressed."

He struggled onto his elbows. "What do you mean by that? I need to talk to my partner? He has a right to know. Captain Dobey too."

"I am your doctor, Kenneth and I am doing what's best for you."

"That's a lotta bull, Dad, and you know it. Give me that phone now!"

"Kenneth, I will put you in restraints if you persist in being this belligerent," his father threatened.

Hutch swallowed and stared at him. He could tell by the glint in his eye that his father was relishing in his power. This kind of intimidation had happened often enough during his childhood, so there was no mistaking it. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Kenneth, that's the concussion talking. I'm only concerned for your health. Now I have other patients to see so your mother will stay and talk with you for a while."

After he left, Hutch looked at his mother. "I want you to get me a phone in here, Mom."

"I'm sorry, dear but your father's orders…." His mother seemed a little fearful.

Hutch chewed at his lip. "I think he's on one of his power trips. It's been a while since he's been able to do it with me and he's relishing every moment."

"I won't listen to this, Kenneth." She stood up.

"At least call Starsky for me. I'll give you his number."

"Goodbye dear. I'll come and visit tomorrow."

"Mom, please. You can't let Dad behave this way." Hutch hated being this helpless. No-one was listening to him and he was getting desperate.

"Your father knows what he is doing. Try and sleep, dear."

Hutch watched, mouth open, unbelieving, as his mother left the room. Swearing vehemently, he slammed his fists down on either side of him in frustration. After a moment he pressed the call button. The nurse who responded, listened as he demanded a phone but told him that Dr Hutchinson had ordered restricted access to his room and could not be disobeyed.

_So he **is** trying to keep me a prisoner here_, the thought ran through his mind.

"Will you at least make a call to Bay City for me?" he asked, putting on as much charm as he could muster.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Dr Hutchinson has forbidden that."

Cursing silently, Hutch waited for her to leave before attempting to get out of the bed again but the dizziness was too severe and he slumped back in despair.

Late that afternoon, his father entered the room. "How are you feeling, Kenneth?"

"Why won't you let them call my partner?" Hutch asked.

"You're exaggerating, Kenneth." His father sat down on a chair and studied him. "Look at this hospital. You could work in a place like this, instead of a dangerous inner city area full of drug addicts and killers."

"I love my work. It's important."

"You could still finish medical school, Kenneth. Your grades were high. Everyone said you would make a fine doctor."

So that was his game. Put on the pressure again. Kick his son while he was down. "I'm not your only child, Dad. Why didn't you encourage Karen to go into medicine?"

"It's no life for a woman, Kenneth."

"What a crock of shit! Maybe you don't approve of female doctors but I've been treated by a few in Bay City, and they're great." Hutch shook his head. "So you're racist **and** sexist! "

His father sat back and clasped his hands. "I'm a realist. You have the potential to make something of yourself. Don't go back to that appalling job. Stay here and go back to your studies."

"You're deluding yourself, Dad. Look, just go away and leave me alone. You can't keep me isolated in here forever. Once I'm on my feet I'll be out of this room and on my way home to Bay City."

"Think about what I've said," his father insisted.

"I have. I'm a cop. I will never return to med school."

Edward Hutchinson tutted in annoyance then stood up, and without a backward glance left the room.

Hutch clenched his fists, ready to lash out at anything within his reach. The only thing near enough was a water pitcher and picking it up he flung it across the room where it crashed into tiny pieces on the ground. As the noise jarred his already aching head, he closed his eyes and almost wept. Not used to being so powerless, he railed against his father, this hospital, his broken leg and the concussion that made him feel this weak.

ooo

Starsky tossed and turned. There had been no replies to any of his calls yesterday, his messages left on the answer phone had not been responded to, and he was worried. Hutch didn't break his word. If he hadn't called then there had to be a very good reason. Beside him Helen stirred and he sat up and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just got this bad feeling about Hutch."

She sighed and stretched out. "Why don't you call again."

Starsky glanced at the clock. It was 4.35am. It would still be early in Duluth but surely someone would be awake. He ran his fingers through his hair and taking a deep breath brought the phone over and dialed the number.

It rang several times and he groaned with frustration, about to replace the receiver, when a female voice answered. "Yes, who is this please?"

Starsky released the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding and replied, "This is David Starsky. I called and left messages yesterday for Hutch, uh, Ken. Can you get him for me, please."

There was silence, then the voice, shaky now answered, "This is Karen, Ken's sister. I'm sorry no one replied to your calls. We were all out." There was a loud sniff. "Ken is in the hospital."

"What!" Starsky clutched the phone cord in a death grip, his stomach churned and his heart began to race. "What's the matter with him?" He had known something was wrong, he had sensed it! Helen sat up and placed her hand on his arm but he scarcely noticed, as he focused on Karen's words.

"He was in an accident." Her voice broke and she started to sob. "He was trying to protect me."

"Karen, how bad is he?" Starsky demanded.

"I don't know all the medical details but his leg is in a cast and he had a concussion."

"Is he okay? When did this happen?" Starsky tried to control his fears.

"Tuesday. It happened Tuesday. I think he's recovering but Dad won't let me in to see him."

"What hospital is he in, Karen?" She was becoming incoherent and Starsky clenched his fists in frustration. "Karen, please."

"The Gordon Richards Medical Center. Dad's hospital." She managed to say.

"Do you know his room number?"

"I don't know. Dad has restricted his visitors. It's not fair… I want to see him." She began to sob.

Starsky cursed under his breath, then gaining some kind of control over himself spoke gently to her. "Karen, if you get to see him today, will you tell him that I'm on my way and to hang in there?"

She hesitated but when she spoke her voice seemed a little stronger. "You won't get near him. Dad's given strict instructions…."

"No-one keeps me from **my** partner," Starsky vowed.

There was a fresh bout of crying on the other end of the phone line and Starsky feeling sorry for Karen, tried to soothe her. "Your brother is one tough guy. He'll be all right. You'll see."

"He's been just wonderful to me since he got here and now this had to happen to him."

" Listen Karen, I know you're feeling vulnerable but you've got to be strong now. For Ken's sake, for…" He hesitated not sure if he should mention the child.

"He told you didn't he?" Karen asked, her voice calmer now.

"Yes he did. It's no big deal, Karen. Don't feel guilty."

"You don't know my family."

Starsky grimaced. "Oh I've had dealings with your parents."

"I didn't know. I look forward to seeing you, David. Ken's spoken about you a lot."

"Of course he has. I'm his best bud and his partner." He smiled a little then looked over at Helen. She returned it and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"He told me that you changed his life."

Starsky chuckled. "For the better of course. I'll see you soon, Karen. Goodbye."

His mind was going round in circles. Karen had been unable to tell him much of anything. Maybe if he called the hospital direct, he might learn something. Once the operator put him through, he found that hope dashed. No one would give him any information and after several frustrating conversations with different people, he slammed the phone down in disgust.

Helen brought him a cup of coffee and he smiled up at her in gratitude. She was a wonderful woman and a good friend. Smart and pretty and as a cop, she would understand what he was going through. "You should phone Dobey," she suggested.

He nodded and roused his very disgruntled captain from sleep. Once Dobey understood the situation, though, his attitude changed. "I'll meet you at the station, in an hour, Dave. Maybe then I'll be able to get some information on Hutch."

"But Captain, I want to go out there and bring him home," Starsky protested, worry and fear making him nauseous now. If Hutch's concussion was serious it could be devastating to his life and career.

"I know, Starsky, but first we need to establish how ill he is. Look son, I won't stop you going out there if that's what needs to be done."

Starsky swallowed. "Thanks, Captain."

An hour later he was in Dobey's office, listening as his captain spoke to someone at the Duluth hospital. It was obvious that he wasn't getting on any better than Starsky had and that the older man was angry. "Listen, ma'am, I'm Captain Dobey of the Bay City Police Department and Detective Hutchinson's one of my men. I want to speak to someone who can give me information on his condition." Dobey listened some more then said, "I'd like to speak to Dr Hutchinson, then."

Starsky paced the floor. This was driving him crazy. He wanted to grab the phone and yell down it at whoever was at the other end. Why was the hospital making this all so difficult?

"What do you mean he's unavailable?" Dobey almost shouted. He listened some more then giving the person his number demanded that Dr Hutchinson call him as soon as possible.

"He won't," Starsky said, as Dobey replaced the receiver. "His sister told me that he's restricted visitors. It's like he's trying to control Hutch like he used to."

"What kind of people are they, Starsky? I know you met them when they were here in Bay City."

Starsky sat down on one of the chairs. "Hutch is at odds with them. They disapprove of his career choice. Then there's the time they met me, voiced their feelings about me, and Hutch got a real shock when he realised how bigoted they were." He looked down at his clasped hands. "So did I. Captain, I gotta go out there. It's the only way to find out what's goin' on."

Dobey was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "Okay, Starsky. Go book the first flight you can get. I'm going to contact Duluth PD in case you need assistance. Most police forces around the country are willing to help a visiting fellow officer."

"Thanks, Captain." Starsky stood up. "I really appreciate it, sir."

He went into the squadroom to where Helen waited for him. "I'm going to Duluth," he said.

ooo

Starsky arrived at Duluth at 10.10 am the following day. Unable to get an immediate flight, he had been forced to cool his heels waiting. It was a bright morning and there was a slight breeze in the air. Not as warm as Bay City, but still pleasant. Starsky barely registered the weather conditions as he got into a cab, tossed his duffel bag on the floor, and gave the destination to the driver. The man turned and looked at him strangely for a moment, then shrugged.

Starsky frowned; wondering what that had all been about, then dismissed it and looked out the window. He had slept on the plane but still felt tired and he was worried about his partner. As expected Captain Dobey had not received any word from Dr Hutchinson but he had informed Duluth PD of Starsky's arrival and a Captain Sandford there had proved amenable to offering assistance, and imparting some details of the accident. It seemed like it had been a hit and run.

Starsky hadn't realised that he had been dozing until the cab stopped. He gave a start, sat up and looked at the driver who was again studying him curiously. Ignoring that, Starsky paid him picked up his duffel and got out. He stretched then looked, blinked, then looked again at the Gordon Richards Medical Center. It was like no hospital he had ever seen with its futuristic architecture, sculptured lawns and arched doorway. It looked like something out of a science fiction movie.

People going in and out of the building glanced at him then away again. Feeling conspicuous, he looked down at himself, suddenly realising he didn't look that smart, fresh off the plane, wearing old blue jeans, rumpled T shirt and leather jacket and carrying a battered duffel. He didn't care though for he was going to see Hutch and no one was going to stop him.

He strode into the building, then stopped and gaped at its large reception area that looked more like a plush hotel than anything else. It reeked of money, money and more money. Pulling himself together he walked over to the smartly dressed woman sitting at the reception desk.

"Good morning, sir," she said, looking up at him, her eyes widening as she took him in. She coughed. "Are you in the right place?"

Starsky gritted his teeth, wondering if he had grown horns or something, judging by the reaction he was getting. He forced himself to be polite. "Yes ma'am. I am looking for a friend who is a patient here. His name is Kenneth Hutchinson. "

"I cannot give out this kind of information. You **do** understand."

"No I don't ma'am. Now please check your records and tell me what room he's in."

"I'm not permitted…"

"Ma'am, don't give me that hogwash."

"Sir, I must ask you to leave."

Losing patience with her, Starsky got his badge out of his jeans pocket and placed it down in front of her. "Detective Kenneth Hutchinson's room," he said, with a touch of steel in his voice.

"I'm afraid I cannot…"

Starsky shook his head. "Wrong answer. Show me your patient records now." On hearing the tone he normally reserved for street punks, she shrank back. Starsky picked up a book from the desk in front of her and flicked through it. Sure enough, Hutch's name and room number were there. He smiled; all traces of menace gone now. "Thank you."

He returned the book to her then headed toward the elevator. Behind him he heard her call security to the third floor and realised he would need to continue being persuasive. Entering the elevator, he ignored the pointed stares from the other passengers and when the doors opened he walked out and over to the nurses station. "Room fifty six please," he said in his most pleasant and courteous tone.

The pretty nurse's eyes took him in and she gulped. "I'm sorry but visitors to that room are restricted."

"Why?" Starsky asked, giving her a smile.

"Dr Hutchinson's orders, sir."

"Really. Is the patient quarantined?"

"Um, well, no sir." The woman seemed uncomfortable with her answer.

"Then I don't understand why there are restrictions."

"Dr Hutchinson…"

"His orders won't apply to me." Starsky could see she was afraid but whether of him or the illustrious Dr Hutchinson he could only guess at. As to why the man was restricting access to his son, Starsky could not quite understand.

There was a sudden commotion as two overweight security men burst through double doors at the far end of the floor. Starsky almost laughed. If those were the best they could do then it shouldn't prove too difficult to get rid of them.

"Come with us, sir," the older of the men requested. "You're not permitted here."

"Really. Well I got news for you, boys, I am not going with you."

The man flushed. "In that case, we'll call the police to evict you."

Starsky reached for his badge and showed it to them. "You don't need to call the cops. I'm a police officer. My name is Detective Sergeant David Starsky and I'm here to see my partner, Detective Sergeant Kenneth Hutchinson who is a patient here."

The two men looked at one another then back at Starsky. He put his hand on his hip, deliberately moving his jacket aside to show his gun. Both men swallowed nervously and Starsky could almost hear the silence as everyone around watched them. He gave the guards his best intimidating stare and they trembled.

"Officer… we can't let you go any further. Y…you must leave," the younger man stammered.

"Captain Sandford of Duluth PD would not approve of you boys keeping me from my partner. Obstructing a police officer in the line of duty carries a jail sentence, as I'm sure you know."

The security men looked at one another, clearly unsure of how they should proceed. Starsky almost pitied them but he stayed in street tough mode because he could see how it rattled them. They were obviously not used to dealing with any serious problems in their job at this prestigious hospital for the rich of Duluth.

"Stand aside," he ordered.

"Detective Starsky," the nurse's voice sounded loud in the ensuing silence. "I've paged Doctor Hutchinson. Would you please wait until he arrives?"

He turned to her with a smile, his threatening manner gone for the moment. "Thank you, ma'am, but I'm not waiting for Dr Hutchinson. Now would you direct me to room fifty six please. If not, I'll soon find it myself."

"I'd appreciate it, sir, if you would wait." She licked her lips; obviously afraid of the situation she was in and of him.

"Sorry, ma'am, can't do that. Room fifty six?" he demanded, his toned hardened now.

She seemed to reach a decision, pointed to a door at the far end and, with a nod to her, Starsky put his badge away, pushed past the two ineffectual guards and strutted down the hallway. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard his name called and he turned around to see Dr Hutchinson striding towards him. He stood still, watching the distinguished man approach.

"My son needs rest. He can't cope with visitors right now."

"I'm not **any** visitor, sir. I'm his partner. You can't stop me seeing him."

"This is my hospital. I can do exactly that."

"I don't think so, Dr Hutchinson." Starsky raised his voice.

"Starsk!" a familiar, almost frantic voice called from behind the door. " Starsky is that you? Starsky, come in here! Starsky!"

Starsky looked at his friend's father with disdain, and smiled a little in triumph, before going into the room. He dropped the duffel on the floor and rushed over to the man sitting up on the bed, left leg in a cast that was propped up on pillows. "Hutch, buddy, what've you done to yourself?"

"Starsk!" Hutch's tone betrayed his utter relief and he stretched his arm out.

Starsky immediately sat on the bed. "Jeez, Hutch, I was so worried about you! Couldn't get much information." He took in his friend's pallid color, heightened only by slightly, flushed cheeks. His eyes though, shone with happiness.

Hutch pulled Starsky into a tight hold. "So glad to see you, buddy," he murmured.

Starsky sighed with relief at finding his partner in what seemed like a non life-threatening condition and hugged him back.

ooo

Hutch looked over his friend's shoulder, at his father and the nurse who stood just inside the room, but didn't release him. It felt so good to have him near. "My partner stays," he said, defiantly. Starsky's solid presence was doing wonders for his confidence, not to mention his remaining dizziness and nausea.

He could tell that his father was furious but didn't let that bother him. He had been stuck here for two days not able to see anyone but hospital staff and his parents, not even his sister, and there was no reason for it, other than the older man was on a power trip. Well, no more. Starsky was with him, in his corner, and that was all that he needed.

He finally allowed Starsky to sit back and grinned. He could imagine just how his friend had bullied his way in here. Nothing stopped the man if he was determined enough. "Hey, buddy."

Starsky's fingers encircled his wrist. "Hey yourself. How're you doin'?"

"My leg's stuck in a cast for a few weeks but am gonna be fine now you're here."

"This joint's like Fort Knox. Guess they don't like undesirables." He winked and Hutch chuckled.

"You're exactly who I needed to see, Starsk, despite being undesirable," he teased.

"Hey, I'm offended, now. You calling me undesirable! I'll have you know, that women love me!"

"Yeah don't I know it!" Hutch felt so good now, just having Starsky there, bantering with him and relaxed for the first time since his arrival in Duluth. He took in the dark circles under his partner's eyes, the rumpled clothing and the tangled hair. In this pristine hospital with its well-heeled patients and sycophantic staff, he could only imagine the shockwaves his buddy had caused. He started to laugh and it felt so good.

Dr Hutchinson sent the nurse out before approaching the bed, and standing at the opposite side to Starsky. "You need to rest, Kenneth. I can't allow Detective Starsky to remain."

"He stays. I'll rest better with him here. Anyway you said I'd be able to go to the wedding on Saturday, so I can't be dying here!"

Dr Hutchinson frowned, obviously displeased. "In a wheelchair, Kenneth. You can't walk yet."

A fantastic idea popped into Hutch's head that was really going to shake things up. "That's great and my buddy here can push me around in my wheelchair."

Seeing his father's shock was worth all his discomfort of these last few days. He looked at his equally surprised friend. "Will you go with me to the wedding? I need you to be there."

"Hey, I didn't fly all the way to Duluth to be your date!" Starsky exclaimed with a grin.

"Starsky…" Hutch chided, but with a laugh.

"I didn't bring appropriate clothes for a wedding, Hutch."

"You can rent, Starsk." Hutch grinned at him then looked up at his father. "I want a phone in here now. I need to make arrangements. Also I want to see Karen today. Make sure the nurses know she can visit."

His father was almost incandescent with rage, and for a moment, Hutch felt sorry for him. Both of his children had been a disappointment to him and he couldn't deal with it. If only social status didn't mean so much to him.

"Kenneth, I don't think…"

Hutch knew what his father was about to say and stopped him in his tracks. "If my partner isn't welcome at my sister's wedding then I won't be going. We'll fly home to Bay City as soon as we can get a flight."

Dr Hutchinson fell silent and Hutch knew that he was weighing how bad it would look if his son were not present at Karen's wedding. Obviously that was not acceptable and he reluctantly conceded.

Once his father had left, Hutch looked into his partner's worried face. "It's okay, buddy. It's all gonna be fine. We only stay as long as necessary then we're out of there. Even if my parents' friends are bigots, it'll be poor manners to show it." He covered the hand that still encircled his wrist. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't put you in that situation."

"Aw, that's bull, Hutch. I got thick skin."

Hutch laughed. "Don't I know it. Hey you must be tired and hungry. Lie down on the couch and get some z's. I'll get some food sent up for you."

Starsky looked around, taking in the luxurious, tastefully decorated room with its large window, plush couch, desk, chairs, TV and private bath. "This is better than Memorial, that's for sure. Who's paying for it?"

"My dad, I guess." Hutch replied. "Hey, how's Helen?"

Starsky's smile was soft. "She's some lady. Helped me a lot when she heard you were hurt. Arranged the flight and drove me to the airport too."

His answer was very interesting. No flippant comments about dating or sex with her. This told Hutch a lot about his partner and his new girlfriend. He liked Helen. When she had first been assigned she had rode with them for a week and Starsky had been crazy about her from the start. They had become good friends but it had taken a little longer for Helen to agree to going out on a date with him.

He pressed the call button as Starsky stood up and wandered around the room. When the nurse entered he gave her instructions to get food sent up for both of them and reminded her about the phone.

Starsky took his jacket off, but kept his holster and gun on, before stretching out on the couch, commenting, "This feels good."

"Why don't you sleep there tonight?" Hutch asked, "You can't stay at the house and I don't want you going to a motel."

Starsky looked over at him. "Hey, they might kick me out."

"There are some benefits to being the chief surgeon's son, buddy, and I'm gonna take advantage of them. You'll see."

As Starsky dozed, Hutch finally was given the phone. He'd been furious with his father for not allowing him any contact with the outside world for the past couple of days but all that was changed now. He had Starsky with him, fighting for him, with him, and together they were just about invincible.

In the late afternoon, two detectives from Duluth PD arrived. Starsky was instantly awake, moving to his partner's side as the smartly dressed men introduced themselves, all the while eyeing Starsky's gun warily.

Hutch saw his friend take in the expensive suits with a wry smile and knew he was thinking about how those clothes would go down on **their** inner city beat.

"We've been told by your doctor that you should be able to make a statement now, Mr. Hutchinson," the older one, Detective Andrews, said.

_So the old man's been forced to let the local police in at last_, Hutch mused.

"That's Detective Sergeant Hutchinson," Starsky corrected.

The man looked him up and down. "And you are?"

"Detective Sergeant Starsky, his partner. We're from Bay City." Starsky held out his hand.

The man shook it as did the other and after that, the two Duluth cops seemed to relax a little as they asked Hutch about the hit and run.

Hutch recounted what little he knew and was pleased to learn that a couple of witnesses had noted the license plate of the car and they had a partial description of the driver. The detectives assured him that they would soon have him in custody.

"It's been two days," Hutch reminded them.

"We've been following various leads, Detective Hutchinson. Don't worry. We'll get him."

Hutch accepted that, for there was little else he could do, and he was glad when the two men left as he was developing a nasty headache. Starsky could read him like a book for once they were alone, he dampened a washcloth and placed it on Hutch's forehead. With a smile of thanks Hutch patted his friend's wrist.

Later as they shared a meal, Hutch reveled in the normality of it. He filled Starsky in on the calls he had made and told him that Karen and her fiancé, William Robson would be visiting soon.

"I'd better clean up." Starsky responded to that and disappeared into the bathroom with his duffel, reemerging a while later in clean red T-shirt and jeans, freshly shaved and with hair brushed. "How do I look?" he asked, striking an exaggerated pose.

"Did you change clothes?" Hutch asked with a grin, waiting for the inevitable aggrieved response.

Starsky grimaced. "Very funny. Hey I look terrific. Handsome and suave. Irresistible to women."

"In your dreams, buddy," Hutch replied, laughingly. It was great to joke around with Starsky again and so normal that he almost forgot he was stuck with a freaking cast on his leg that would put him out of commission for weeks.

ooo

There was a knock on the door and Starsky, after a nod from Hutch, opened it to see a lovely blonde woman and a fair-haired man standing there. He stepped back to let them enter saying, "Hi, you must be Karen."

She smiled at him distractedly for a moment, before rushing over to her brother's side, whilst Starsky held out his hand to the man and introduced himself.

The man shook his hand with a firm grip. "William Robson."

As they sized each other up, Starsky's gut instinct told him that Robson seemed a decent sort. "I'm Hutch's…Ken's partner."

"Yes, I've heard about you," Robson replied, with a smile.

"My reputation precedes me," Starsky replied.

Robson laughed then replied, "I make my own judgements about people."

"Starsk, come meet my little sister," Hutch said.

Starsky walked over, took Karen's hand then leaned over and kissed her cheek. She flushed prettily but didn't seem displeased. "Glad to meet you, Karen," he said.

"I'm so pleased to meet you too, David. Ken's told me so much about you. It's like I know you already."

"Don't believe a word he says," Starsky said, with a wink. He liked Karen already and saw that Hutch had noticed that and was pleased. "Won't you sit down?" He held the chair for her.

As she settled down, Hutch jibed, "Where'd you learn those manners, Starsky?"

"My ma taught me how to treat a lady, Hutch," he replied, with a dramatic sniff.

Hutch laughed heartily and Starsky, delighted to see his buddy happy, perched on the end of the bed and watched as the siblings spoke. Karen's hair was almost identical in color to her brother's and her voice was mellow and pleasant. It was obvious that the two of them had a good relationship and Starsky was glad that Hutch had this at least with his sister.

Karen turned to him. "Kenny is so cheerful. This is the first time I've seen this side of him since he arrived. I guess that's because you're here, David."

Starsky grinned and saw her react to it with widened eyes. Not wanting any problems, he toned the wattage down for he knew very well how women responded to that particular smile. "I keep him amused with my wit and charm," he quipped. "Don't know what he'd do without me!"

"Moron," Hutch said with a grin.

"Turkey," Starsky replied. "You know it's true."

"He drives me nuts with trivia and cars and horror movies, not to mention all the junk food he eats. You don't know what I have to suffer being his partner," Hutch moaned, but his eyes were sparkling.

"And you drive me nuts with your junk heap of a car, your messy apartment, not to mention your butterfly bones and desecrated liver and disgusting 'health' drinks!"

Karen and William were laughing at them, and Starsky grinned at his partner waiting for more insults to follow, but they never came.

"He's my best friend." Hutch grew serious. "He took a bullet for me once, saving my life. Who else would do a thing like that?" He shook his head. "This was after Mom and Dad had hurt him with their racist remarks and he was furious with me, thinking I felt the same."

Suddenly embarrassed in front of the other two Starsky looked down at the bed. "Aw, c'mon, Blondie, you'd do the same for me."

"Yes I would," Hutch replied with conviction.

Starsky looked up at him then squeezed Hutch's uninjured ankle.

Karen glanced from one to the other. "David, I know many of our parents' friends are bigoted, some of their children too but most of the younger generation don't think that way. William and I don't. You need to know that."

Starsky nodded, glad to hear it. "Hutch has asked my help in getting to your wedding and babysitting him there. I hope that it won't cause a problem. If it does I can wait outside."

"Oh, no you don't," Hutch said, obviously outraged.

Karen reached out for her fiancé and took his hand. "Ken's right. Of course, you're welcome. We'd be honored to have the man who saved my brother's life at our wedding."

William nodded his agreement. "Of course we would."

"Then would you take Starsky out tomorrow to get a suit, William? He didn't expect to be going to a wedding," Hutch asked. "Can't have him wearing blue jeans!"

"Certainly. Where are you staying, David?"

"Here," Hutch answered for him.

"Here! He can't stay in the hospital!"

"I want him nearby until I leave this place," Hutch said. "I think that'll be tomorrow or maybe Saturday before the wedding."

"That couch is real comfortable, " Starsky chipped in. "Already napped there for a few hours".

"Then where will you go?" Karen asked her brother.

"Home to Bay City."

"Nonsense," William replied. "You'll stay at my apartment, both of you. If you leave hospital tomorrow I insist that you go there. After the wedding, we'll be on honeymoon and you'll have the place to yourselves."

Starsky's opinion of the man rose a further few notches. Maybe Karen wouldn't do so badly after all and she did seem fond of him. His Ma had once told him that for her, real love had come after marriage to his father. She had liked him before and as their parents had been set on them getting wed, it had more or less been an arranged marriage.

"Well we can't stay at the parents' house. Even if they suggested it I wouldn't put Starsky through that," Hutch mused. "And I'm not sure I'll be up to a flight, even if we can get one, right after the wedding. He looked at Starsky, silently asking his opinion.

Starsky didn't need speech to convey his agreement.

"Thanks William, we accept your offer," Hutch responded.

"Excellent, then I'll arrange that. You stay as long as you want to."

Karen looked up at him and there was real affection in her eyes. Starsky caught Hutch's eye, nodded in her direction, and noted him smiling at what he saw.

ooo

Hutch lay awake in the darkness listening to Starsky's even breathing. After the stressful time he had spent in Duluth, it was the most relaxing sound in the world to him. Not that he'd ever admit **that** to his partner. The nurses had been bemused when he had told them that Starsky was staying in his room but they had brought a sheet and some blankets without too much fuss. Starsky was already charming the women and treating them to his most 'lethal' smiles. In the past, Hutch had seen many a female melt under its force and had often teased Starsky about it.

His father hadn't returned that day, and Hutch didn't miss him. He wondered if he would be honored by his presence tomorrow. If not though he would sign himself out and they would go to William's apartment. Maybe the lawyer **would **be a good husband to Karen. It certainly seemed promising going by the way they had interacted earlier in his room. He hoped so for his sister's sake.

He drifted off to sleep and woke up to the sound of his partner coming out of the bathroom. "Come on Blondie," Starsky said. "Move your lazy butt."

Hutch raised offended eyebrows. "How come you're so bright this morning?"

"Slept like a log! Must be your less than scintillating presence," Starsky teased.

"Moron!"

"Mushbrain!"

There was a knock at the door and then it opened to reveal a pretty young nurse and a large male orderly who held a set of crutches in his hands. "Mr. Hutchinson, we've come to help you to the bathroom," the woman said, with a fawning smile. "Dr Hutchinson has decided that it's time you got used to taking care of your personal hygiene."

This was the first time he had been allowed out of bed but Hutch looked at them both then shook his head. He had suffered enough discomfiture during the time he had been here, as a patient unable to looks after his own needs. Then as his father's son he had hated the deferential attitude shown to him by some of the staff here. "It's okay, my partner here'll help me."

"I'm sorry. It's not hospital policy to allow visitors to help patients in this way, Mr. Hutchinson."

Hutch took a deep sigh. "It's Detective Hutchinson, and my partner Detective Starsky is quite capable of assisting me. It's okay, I'll clear it with my father."

The woman still seemed very unsure but after a glance at her male companion, replied, "Very well, sir. Your breakfasts will be here shortly."

"Uh just volunteer me, buddy," Starsky complained, once they were alone again. "You expect me to cope with a big lug like you?"

Hutch shoved his covers away. "Yes, now I gotta take a piss so are you going to help me or not?"

With a martyred look on his face Starsky helped him from the bed.

It took some maneuvering and a whole lot of laughter from the both of them but finally, Hutch managed the necessities and collapsed back on his bed breathless but in good spirits. He hadnt laughed like this in weeks and it felt great.

An hour later, after breakfast, William came by to pick up Starsky and Hutch was left alone. He sat on the bed, bored out of his skull, missing his buddy already when his father came in.

"Well Dad, are you going to let me out of here now?" he asked.

His father picked up Hutch's chart and looked at it before examining him. "The leg will heal in time but that cast needs to stay on for another four weeks. There are no signs of concussion now but I would still recommend that you don't overdo things for a while."

"I won't. Starsky'll see to that. He'll mother-hen me unmercifully." Hutch saw his father's distaste and blurted his feelings out. "I thought when you visited him in hospital in Bay City that you were sorry for your outburst. I see now it was just one big act. I don't understand you and Mom at all. What've you got against him? He's my best friend. He saved my life, watches my back and he keeps me sane. You should be grateful to him."

"I'll never approve of your job, your life in Bay City, Kenneth. I have nothing personal against… your partner. He's just the wrong type of person for you, for us to associate with."

Hutch felt his rage grow. "Aw come on, Dad. You have Jewish, Black, Hispanic, doctors and nurses working in this hospital. How can you be so prejudiced?"

"In a work environment, it's different, Kenneth. You should know that," his father responded.

"So its okay if they treat you when you're sick but heaven forbid you socialise with them!" Hutch exclaimed. "Well too bad. At least one Jewish guy will be a guest at your daughter's wedding whether you like it or not. I already warned you. If Starsky doesn't go then neither will I."

There was a long silence.

"Very well, Kenneth," his father finally said with a weary sigh. "You may leave the hospital as soon as you are ready. I've prescribed analgesics for you. Nothing else is necessary. I believe you're staying with William."

Hutch nodded, watching his father warily.

"Very well. Your mother will arrange to have your clothes sent over there." He hesitated. "I hope Detective Starsky will not come to my daughter's wedding wearing blue jeans."

Hutch chuckled at the thought. "No he's out now getting a suit. He cleans up well you know. Tell your friends to lock up their daughters…"

"Very funny, Kenneth. I have other patients to see now. Don't be late for the wedding tomorrow."

ooo

Starsky entered Duluth Central Precinct, showed his badge and asked to see Captain Sandford. William had dropped him here after they had chosen his clothes and had offered to wait, but Starsky had declined, not wanting to inconvenience the lawyer any further.

He was given a visitor's badge and escorted up to the second floor where he was shown into the Captain's office. Sandford was a tall, brown-haired man, in his late forties, Starsky surmised, as he held out his hand. "Thanks for seeing me, Captain," he said.

Sandford shook his hand. "I've been expecting you, Detective Starsky. I have some news for you. The hit and run driver is in custody. His name is Morrison. The man has a long record, robbery, assault to name but two. He was using a stolen vehicle. He denied intentionally trying to hit Miss Hutchinson but I'm not convinced. The family is well known in Duluth and it's possible he was trying to kidnap her."

Starsky whistled softly. "Kidnap! Are you sure, Captain? That's a big step up from robbery."

"We're not taking any chances. The Police Commissioner is interested in this case, as his nephew is William Robson. It's possible, Detective Hutchinson's actions may have saved his sister from a nasty ordeal. At the very least he saved her from severe injury. How is he?"

Starsky took in that little piece of fascinating information. "Improving. His leg's in a cast but he's getting out of hospital today or tomorrow and attending his sister's wedding on Saturday."

"That's good. In the meantime the Commissioner has ordered discreet police protection for Miss Hutchinson."

Starsky mulled that over. How would Dr Hutchinson, who hated that his son was a cop, regard the influence of Robson's family in this? Of course it was one thing being a cop in the mean streets of Bay City and another the Police Commissioner in Duluth.

His business done at the precinct, Starsky caught a cab to the hospital and made his way, without problem to his friend's room where an expectant and impatient Hutch sat, fully dressed on his bed.

"You took your time," he complained before Starsky could even close the door.

"Calm down!" Starsky exclaimed. "I was busy."

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon we're leaving. There's a car waiting for us, courtesy of my future brother-in-law. Help me up will ya and into that wheelchair."

Starsky looked at the expensive wheelchair beside the bed. It was obviously not a standard hospital model. "Okay, okay, partner," he said, as he assisted Hutch from the bed and into the chair, then handed him the crutches to hold. "You comfortable, your highness?"

Hutch swore and Starsky laughed. "Tut, tut, such profanity! C'mon Blondie let's get outta here." He wheeled his friend from the room and stopped by the nurse's station to flirt with the pretty blonde woman there. Hutch rolled his eyes but seemed happy enough to be where he was until they both saw Dr Hutchinson approaching.

Starsky nodded to the older man but didn't speak. He was uncomfortable around Dr Hutchinson but sensed that Hutch felt even worse. He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and looked defiantly at the doctor. Hutch relaxed, and he smiled a little.

"Do you have everything, Kenneth?" Dr Hutchinson asked.

"Yes, I do. **We'll** see you tomorrow," Hutch answered.

Starsky almost chuckled at the accentuation on the 'We'. "Looking forward to it, sir," he decided to pitch in. "Never been to a Lutheran wedding before. Been to Jewish and Catholic ones though." Starsky looked down into his friend's now upturned face. "My grandma was real close to an Italian family in our neighborhood. Lived above their restaurant, " he explained. "I was only ten at the time. It was some wedding!"

"Hope they weren't the Mafia," Hutch joked.

Starsky grimaced but didn't reply. He had never told Hutch about his family's love/hate relationship with the Durniaks. Hutch didn't pursue it although he looked curious. One day he would talk to his friend about those days, but not right now.

Hutch seemed to realise this and lowered his head. "Okay, buddy, let's split."

"Anythin' you say, partner," Starsky responded, and after a parting glance to the older man, pushed the wheelchair towards the elevator.

ooo

William's penthouse apartment was the height of luxury. The view over Lake Superior was spectacular and as Starsky stared out of the large windows, Hutch commented, looking around, "We're in the wrong business, Starsk. We should've been lawyers."

"That's for sure," Starsky replied.

William came out of one of rooms. "Okay, everything is set up for you. Hope you don't mind sharing."

"That's no problem," Hutch said. "Apart from the fact he snores, he isn't such a bad room-mate."

"Hey, I heard that," Starsky turned to him with a glare. "I don't snore. You do though. Should've heard yourself last night!"

"Dummy!"

"Moron!"

They both laughed and Hutch winked at Starsky then turning to his future brother-in-law said, "Just ignore him."

Deciding that he was fed up in the wheelchair, Hutch reached out for the crutches that were propped up against the wall. Starsky was over in a second, handing them to him, and supporting him as he attempted to get upright. "Jeez, this is difficult," he complained.

"Take it easy, kiddo," Starsky said. "Lean on my shoulder. That's it. You'll soon get used to the crutches." He stepped back as Hutch balanced on them. "On second thoughts, you're such a klutz, I don't know if you can be trusted with them."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Hutch dismissed his partner's half-joking comments, but using crutches was still unfamiliar to him and he found himself toppling over, only to be caught in his friend's strong grasp.

"Hey, easy, tiger. Take your time." Starsky patted his back. "You gotta get into a rhythm."

"How **d'you** know so much?" Hutch asked, irritably.

"Aw I hurt my leg when I was fifteen. Was on crutches for a coupla weeks."

Hutch looked at his partner, intrigued. It seemed like for all the times they had talked about their pasts, there was still much more to know about Starsky. Like that enigmatic exchange earlier in the day about the Mafia. Starsky seemed to recognise his thoughts and he nodded as if in promise of revealing the details. Hutch knew he would hold him to that.

After a relaxing evening at the apartment, Hutch looked over at his sleeping friend in the other bed and once again gave thanks that he was there. If he had been forced to deal with the family and the wedding on his own, especially after the hit and run, he didn't know if he would have coped.

When morning arrived, the knots in Hutch's stomach returned. He was still going to have to face his parents, their relatives and friends and it was not something he relished but he didn't have time to dwell on it in the flurry of them getting ready for the day. Starsky fussed over him one minute then nagged him the next. Hutch knew it was his partner's way of trying to occupy him so as he wouldn't think of the time ahead and he was grateful for it.

Too soon they were in a limo on their way to the church and the nerves were really setting in.

"How'd I look, Hutch?" Starsky asked, adjusting his tie.

Hutch studied his partner's dark blue suit, pale shirt and smart check tie. He had told his father the truth. Starsky did clean up well. He grinned. "Stop fishing, Starsk. More important, how d'you think **I** look?"

Starsky looked him over before replying, "Angelic, buddy, and when you add the sympathy card there..." He indicated the white cast. "Every lady with an unmarried daughter is gonna target you."

Hutch snorted with laughter. "I doubt it. I don't earn enough for the lovely daughters of Duluth society Anyway, everyone knows my parents' dislike of my job."

"Money talks, huh!"

"Yeah, it does." As the car stopped, Hutch looked out at the church. He had gone here often in his childhood and adolescence but it meant little to him now. The driver brought the wheelchair round, and with Starsky's help, Hutch got into it.

"So what now?" Starsky asked, as he took a firm hold of the back of the chair.

"Wheel me in and park me in the front row. Jeez, Starsk, we're gonna be on show. I hate this!" He looked up at his friend, panicking now. "We don't have to go in. We can wait until…"

"Hutch, your sister needs you to be there. Pull yourself together."

The reprimand, so unusual for his buddy to talk to him that way, centered him and taking a deep breath he nodded and settled more comfortably into the chair as Starsky pushed him towards the church.

"Showtime," Starsky murmured as they entered.

Heads turned as he was wheeled down the aisle. He felt ridiculous with his leg sticking out in its white cast, the unwieldy crutches now lying across his lap, exposed for all to see. He returned the nods and hello's sent his way but he mostly just sat there, embarrassed and uncomfortable in front of everyone.

They reached the front pew where Mrs. Hutchinson, sat with some relatives. "Mom," he acknowledged her in her expensive, designer outfit that must have cost an arm and a leg. He had to admit though that she did look lovely.

"Kenneth," she said, with a smile, standing up and leaning over to kiss his cheek. Hutch was startled, not remembering the last time she had done that! "Are you all right, my dear?"

"Yes, I'm okay, Mom, thank you," he replied.

She stood back, inclined her head politely at Starsky, and then indicated that her son should sit next to her. Hutch was undecided whether to remain in the chair or struggle out and onto the seat. Starsky leaned over him and Hutch knew that he was looking for his lead in this.

"Will you help me?" he asked.

Starsky immediately took hold of the crutches, handed them to a surprised Mrs. Hutchinson, and then he assisted Hutch to his feet then to sit down. "I'll move this out of the way and then sit in the back."

Hutch grabbed his arm. "No, you sit beside me," he demanded, not wanting to be stuck amongst this group of relatives on his own.

Starsky studied him for a moment before agreeing, and after pushing the chair to the side, he returned to Hutch's side, much to Mrs. Hutchinson's underlying disapproval.

ooo

Starsky stayed close to his nervous friend, making sure their shoulders remained in contact. After a while Hutch's tension eased a little and he resolved to be there for him for as long as necessary today. As they waited for the bride's arrival, Starsky looked around the church. Many candelabras filled with tall, lit candles adorned the area around the altar. Stunning flower arrangements were on stands near either end and he had noticed on the way in that elaborate bows were placed on the ends of every third pew. As an organ played religious music unfamiliar to him, the obviously well-heeled congregation sat in respectful silence.

Hutch nudged him and indicated the white-haired man wearing an alb and stole, waiting in front of the altar. "That's Pastor Henrikson. He's an old family friend."

Starsky nodded then asked, "You okay, buddy?" He was concerned about the strain he saw on his friend's face.

Hutch gave him a shaky smile and leaned closer to him. Starsky remained where he was, allowing Hutch to absorb whatever reassurance was needed.

The bride was beautiful, the wedding ceremony was dignified and Starsky found himself enjoying it. One day he hoped he would find the right woman and get married, then he stopped short as a vision of Helen came into his mind. Maybe, if he was very, very, lucky he **had** found her.

As the Scripture Lesson was read, Starsky was pleasantly surprised to find it was from the Book of Ruth in the Old Testament so he was at least familiar with it. Hutch explained, in a whisper, that either Old or New Testaments could be used as it was a matter of personal choice. They smiled at one another as one of the most famous passages was read. '_Whither thou goest I will_ _go_…' In their own way it applied to them so well.

He winked at Hutch, patted his knee, and then returned his attention to the ceremony.

Once it was over Pastor Henrikson faced the congregation and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, Mr. and Mrs. William Robson."

There was polite applause then the couple made their way down the aisle together. Starsky glanced at the Hutchinson parents and was amazed to see their composure. He knew his own mother would have been weeping all through it and now kissing everyone in sight. He shrugged, thinking it was different strokes for different folks but still the lack of emotion was disconcerting.

"I'll get your chair, Hutch," he told his friend.

"Wait," Hutch snapped.

Starsky raised his eyebrows but didn't comment, realising that his partner didn't care to be on show again and wanted to leave after everyone else had.

"We'll see you at the house, Kenneth," his mother said, before following her husband out.

Seeing his friend's annoyance at her coldness, Starsky stood then gripped Hutch's shoulder in support.

"Kenneth, how are you son?" The Pastor approached them.

"Doing okay, Pastor, thank you. Can I introduce my partner, David Starsky."

They shook hands and Starsky liked him immediately. There was a twinkle in the older man's eye that indicated a sense of fun. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

"Karen told me all about you saving Ken's life. You're a very brave young man and so are you, Ken. What you did for Karen..."

"It was nothing, sir. She's my sister. I had to protect her."

The Pastor nodded. "She's a lovely young woman and I know she and William will be happy."

"I hope so," Hutch murmured.

Starsky left to retrieve the wheelchair then gave the two men a few minutes to speak privately before he returned "Your carriage, my prince," he joked, with a deep, exaggerated bow.

Hutch and the Pastor laughed and with a little difficulty, Starsky got his partner into the chair.

ooo

As the limo drew nearer to the house, Hutch's tension began to spiral out of control. How was he going to cope at his parents' home, surrounded by their wealthy friends, the ostentatious wedding reception they undoubtedly had arranged and the sheer snobbery of it all? He was also concerned that Starsky would feel uncomfortable there and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Take deep breaths, buddy," Starsky advised him. "C'mon, you're gonna be fine."

Hutch looked into his friend's concerned face and followed his advice. It began to work and soon his heart rate began to drop to something like normal again. "I can't help it, Starsk. They make me crazy!"

"I know, Blondie, I know." Starsky squeezed his hand tightly for a moment before releasing him.

The car stopped and Starsky got out, taking the crutches with him, then moved round the limo to help him out. "Won't get you up those steps in the chair, buddy," his partner said. "You gotta walk. I'll be right behind you."

Despite knowing Starsky was right, Hutch couldn't help but grumble at the thought of struggling with the crutches. He wasn't used to them yet and could easily trip. "I can't do it, Starsk," he said, looking over at the doorway to the house. He had never considered the steps as an obstacle before and now began to sweat at the thought of trying to negotiate them.

"C'mon, Hutch, you **can** do it." Starsky turned to the hovering limo driver. "Bring the wheelchair out and take it into the house, please."

Hutch hesitated for a long moment, but under Starsky's encouragement, he allowed himself to be coaxed into grasping the crutches before making his slow, careful way along the path, only because he trusted Starsky would be there if he fell. The stairs proved difficult but he managed and once through the doorway, felt a reassuring pat on his back.

"Well done, kiddo," Starsky praised. "Hey this is some pad!"

Hutch snorted. "Its never been called a 'pad' before, but yes it's some place."

"And you grew up living here?" Starsky asked, as he stared up at the chandelier on the ceiling.

"We moved here when I was seven, I think," Hutch replied. "Our old house wasn't quite as imposing as this one." Hutch remembered their previous home and preferred it to this showcase of a house.

Starsky brought the wheelchair over. "Okay. Want to sit down now?"

Hutch was quite aware of how unsteady he was and gratefully accepted sitting down on the wheelchair again. Self conscious as he was wheeled through the hallway and into the living room, Hutch avoided eye contact with anyone unless they deliberately stopped and greeted him. He introduced Starsky each time, and thankfully didn't detect any problems. Starsky brought them to a halt at the open, floor to ceiling windows and they both looked out into the enormous garden at the large canopy tent, filled with tables and chairs, that was being used for the wedding reception. Smartly dressed waiters and waitresses bustled about in a hive of activity.

"Jeez, they've gone to town with this," Hutch commented.

Behind him, Starsky whistled softly. "The flowers alone must cost our yearly salary!"

"That's a possibility." Hutch looked up at his partner. " Well buddy, are you ready to go out there and brave the wealthy of Duluth?"

Starsky smiled down at him. "Yep. Just hope I know what forks and knives to use."

"I'll guide you, don't worry." At Starsky's frown, Hutch added, "You'll be sitting beside me. There's no way either of us is going to be on our own in this crowd."

As Starsky bumped the wheelchair down the step into the garden and negotiated it towards the tent, Hutch prepared himself for the hours ahead for he would need all the emotional control possible, of that he was sure. As they entered the tent, Karen ran towards him and bent down to kiss his cheek.

He held her awkwardly as he murmured, "You look just beautiful."

She stood back, straightened out her long satin skirts, and wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm so glad you're here, Kenny." She looked over at Starsky. "And you too, David. You've been taking such good care of my brother."

"That's what I do." Starsky came round the side of the wheelchair then hugged her, and kissed her cheek. "You're the most gorgeous woman here, Karen. William is a very lucky man."

She smiled and as she hugged him back, Hutch watched them both with deep affection in his heart, so happy that they liked one another. _His sister and his_…" He sighed and finished the sentence in his mind._ …his brother_, _maybe not of blood but in every way that mattered._ Behind Karen, her new husband stood beaming with pride and Hutch was reassured that, despite the circumstances, this marriage seemed to be on solid ground.

Later, as Hutch sat nursing a glass of orange juice, ruminating over the farce that the wedding photo session had been, and as Starsky drank champagne, a tall man with military bearing approached them and introduced himself as Alan Robson. Starsky had told him about the Police Commissioner being William's uncle and it was very possible that this was he. That was confirmed seconds later by Robson himself.

"It's an honor, sir," he said, shaking the man's hand.

Starsky followed suit and as the three of them exchanged pleasantries, Hutch noticed his father walking by. Robson did too for he called him over. Reluctantly, the elder Hutchinson joined him and nodded a greeting. It was the first acknowledgement his father had made to him that day. Biting back a sudden surge of emotion, he waited in silence for the older men to speak. Beside him, Starsky had tensed a little and Hutch knew that once again, his partner had read his emotions.

"Edward, you didn't tell me these young men had commendations for bravery to their names."

_That's cos I didn't tell him_, Hutch said to himself.

Edward seemed surprised but he covered it well as he made a non-committal noise.

"Forgive me but I did a little checking," Robson admitted with a smile to Starsky and Hutch. "I was curious. Your Captain is very proud of you."

Hutch exchanged an incredulous look with Starsky who commented, "The way he yells at us, it's hard to believe that, sir."

Robson smiled. "I had a long chat with him about you two. Seems like you are one of his best teams."

"Maybe he'll tell us that one day but I doubt it. Bad for his image." Starsky grinned and Hutch chuckled at his words and expression.

Robson turned to Edward. "You must be relieved that your son is protected by a partner who'll take a bullet for him. That's rare even in the closest of teams."

Edward seemed startled but was saved replying by the announcement for guests to take their seats at the tables. Hutch tskd in annoyance as his father excused himself and walked away but answered the question himself. "Starsky would do anything to protect me and I would do the same for him. It's what keeps us safe, sir."

Robson nodded. "I know. You work a rough area. It's ironic though that you got hurt in Duluth."

ooo

After the short conversation with the Commissioner, Starsky wheeled Hutch over to their designated table. Hutch studied the gold rimmed place cards, moved Starsky's next to his, then folded his arms across his chest as if defying anyone to challenge him. Starsky grinned but didn't comment and sat down at his partner's side.

A colorful floral arrangement adorned the center of the table, along with scented candles and fruit and candy bowls. To Starsky's eyes it all seemed a bit too much but he had only the Durniak wedding to compare it to. That through the eyes of a ten -year old had seemed extravagant but those recollections, he knew, could not be fully trusted. The Durniaks were rich but compared to this family he couldn't say. He looked at the array of knives and forks and almost shuddered. How many courses were there going to be anyway? He would need to follow Hutch's lead on this and try not to be too obvious about his lack of knowledge. On the plus side there were some very pretty girls at this table and he smiled at each one of them. They responded by returning the greeting and he began to relax a little.

The meal was delicious and Starsky began to enjoy himself, talking to the others at the table with ease. Hutch ate sparingly though and Starsky could tell he was in some pain. "Did you bring your pills?" he murmured. Hutch nodded. "Take em, don't be a martyr."

To his relief, Hutch didn't protest and did as he was told. After seeing the last pill swallowed, Starsky returned his attention to the woman next to him. Like most people at this wedding she was blonde. Starsky had never been amongst so many blondes all at once and it was an odd sensation.

When the speeches began, he could see Hutch physically brace himself when Dr H stood and wondered why. He hated seeing his friend so ill at ease. It had been the same during the taking of the wedding photos. Hutch had been very self-conscious, sitting on his wheelchair, amongst the family. Mrs. Hutchinson had done her best to see that he was in as few of the pictures as possible and he was only in those due to Karen and William's insistence. What a strange couple the Hutchinsons were!

Hutch mumbled something and Starsky moved his chair a little closer to him. "You okay, buddy?" he murmured.

"He'll either ignore me or show his disapproval," Hutch said, his tone low. "I wish I was anywhere but here." His eyes showed the hurt his father could still inflict on him.

Starsky sympathized with his friend. He gripped Hutch's arm in silent support and looked over to where Hutchinson senior spoke eloquently about his beautiful daughter and her successful husband. What was wrong with the man? Hadn't he even been grateful that his son has saved his daughter from what could have been serious injury? Hurt for his friend's sake, Starsky listened with increasing anger until the speech ended with no specific reference to Hutch at all.

As the bridegroom spoke, Starsky saw his friend's spirits continue to droop until out of the blue, William said, "I would like to thank my brother-in-law Kenneth for his courage in protecting Karen during a hit and run incident. Without his intervention, this wedding may not have taken place. He was injured though and I know is still in considerable pain, but he is here today."

Hutch looked up in surprise, as the guests applauded. Starsky joined in enthusiastically pleased to see a shy smile on his friend's face. It was what Hutchinson snr. should have said but Starsky was thankful someone had acknowledged Hutch's actions.

After silence was restored, William continued, "I would also like to thank Ken's partner, David Starsky, for flying out from Bay City to help him. Without David, I doubt that Ken would be at our wedding."

Starsky exchanged a surprised glance with Hutch at that and grinned at the applause it received. His opinion of William rose even further and he could see that Hutch felt the same. Hutch's earlier depression, seem to have lifted at William's words and Starsky was pleased. He hated to see his friend brought down so low by his family. It shouldn't be like this and he couldn't understand it at all.

The speeches finally over and as the tables were being moved out of the way for the dancing to begin, Starsky felt a tug on his arm and looked down at his partner. "Gotta take a leak," Hutch murmured.

Starsky chuckled. "Hey I thought it was only girls who went in packs to the john."

"Starsky!" Hutch warned, a finger pointing at him.

"Okay, okay, but the things I do for you go beyond the bounds of duty, I tell ya." Starsky wheeled his partner into the house and followed his directions to the nearest bathroom.

ooo

By the time they returned the band were in position and the music was ready to start. Hutch, fed up with his wheelchair, enlisted Starsky's help in getting out of it and into a proper chair. From here he could watch the dancing. Also, the band was one of the city's finest and should be enjoyable to listen to. Starsky sat beside him and they watched as Karen and William took to the floor.

A while later, Karen came up to them. "I wish you could dance with me, Kenny," she said.

"I wish that too, honey," he replied. "I'm sorry."

She glanced from him to Starsky then held out her hand. "David, will you stand in for Ken? Be my surrogate brother?"

A warmth swept through Hutch at his sister's request, at her acceptance of Starsky and her genuine liking for him. If only his parents could be more like Karen.

Starsky was obviously pleased and taking her hand led her out onto the dance floor. Watching them, Hutch thought how stunning they looked together. Karen's fair and delicate beauty counterbalancing Starsky's dark good looks. He knew that he and Starsky also made a striking pair, something that had often been commented on even by complete strangers. Hutch had no false modesty about his own appearance. He knew he was handsome. It had often been more of a curse than an advantage especially in the police force. If he had a dime for every time he had been called 'pretty boy'! But, it did have its compensations like getting attention from almost any woman he wanted. He had been shown enough interest here as well but he just wasn't in the mood to play the game right now.

Watching his buddy, he envied him his grace on the dance floor. He had only ever seen Starsk at the disco but he seemed perfectly at home in this environment too, dancing slowly with Karen and talking to her animatedly. Looking around, he noticed his parents on the other side of the floor. He could almost sense their disapproval and it annoyed him.

_To hell with them_, he told himself and settled down to enjoy the music.

As the evening progressed, Starsky danced with a few of the girls from their table. He always returned to Hutch though, making sure he was comfortable and supplied with drinks -non alcoholic of course- for he couldn't take alcohol along with his pain medication.

Hutch spoke to various people he knew but he had little interest in them. Time began to drag for him and he was the verge of suggesting they leave soon when the band struck up a lively rock and roll tune. The adults left the floor to get drinks or talk in little groups leaving the children to bop around in time to the music.

Starsky's foot tapped and he sang a few lines of the song, a favorite Beatles track of his,' Rock and Roll Music'. His shoulders moved in time to the beat and Hutch could see he was itching to dance. _Well why shouldn't he_? He leaned close to his friend. "Hey, Rosemary, seems interested in you."

Starsky looked at the girl in question. He had danced with her earlier and he obviously knew that she liked him. He glanced at Hutch, a mischievous glint in his eye, then standing up he took his jacket off, draped it on the chair, then loosened his tie and dropped it on top. Opening his top shirt buttons as he walked over, he leaned over the girl and spoke. Hutch smiled as he saw her eager response.

As the two went to the middle of the dance floor Hutch watched in interest that turned to surprise and then sheer delight as the couple went into a jive routine that increasingly grew more enthusiastic and energetic. Unable to help himself, Hutch whooped and yelled, "Go, buddy!"

He watched them in amazement, wondering where Starsky had learned to dance like this. Rosemary was just about keeping up with him but it was Starsky whose energy and moves were dominating the dance. Other young people crowded around watching as well and cheering them on as they continued their vigorous jiving. Hutch whistled and clapped, knowing on some level that his parents and their stuffy friends were being horrified by the display and revelling in that. Karen and William joined him and they applauded and shouted along with the others.

"He's some dancer!" Karen exclaimed, sitting down beside him. "He's so sexy!" She clapped her hands to her mouth, blushing as Hutch and William looked at her in amusement.

Hutch burst into laughter and William soon followed.

"That's Starsk. He's a tiger on the dance floor," Hutch said. "I'm such a klutz!"

"A what?" Karen asked.

"It means clumsy," Hutch admitted.

As the song ended and the band went right into another one, some young people joined Starsky and Rosemary on the dance floor. Hutch was delighted to see his friend enjoying himself and that the wedding has livened up because of him. It was fantastic just to see that dark, curly head amongst so many blonde ones. He noticed too that Starsky's shirt had somehow unbuttoned almost to his waist and he couldn't help but chuckle. No matter how formally his buddy was dressed, he always ended up like this. _Starsky_, _you're too much_! he thought fondly.

He was startled to see his parents suddenly by his side for he hadn't noticed their approach. "Great party," he said, looking up at them.

"Your… partner's making an exhibition of himself," his father muttered. "Can't you control him?

"He's having a good time and he's shaken this place up. Everyone's enjoying themselves now." Hutch glared at his father. "You should be pleased."

"Not everyone is enjoying themselves," his mother said, indicating a group of her friends in the corner.

"Who gives a …" he bit back the word he was about to use on seeing his mother's shock. "The younger people are letting their hair down. Why shouldn't they?"

"It's wonderful, Mom," Karen spoke up. "There's a terrific atmosphere now."

"There is," William chipped in. "David's kicked this party alive. He's a great guy."

Hutch took a deep breath, so pleased that his sister and brother-in-law were backing him and Starsky like this. The parents looked at one another and neither of them seemed particularly pleased. Hutch ignored them as the music ended and Starsky took his dance partner over to her friends. He wondered what his unconventional friend would do next. Knowing Starsky it could be anything! Yet as he had all evening Starsky, despite seeing the whole family congregated around him, returned to check on him.

Glistening with sweat, Starsky grinned at them all then settled down on the floor at Hutch's feet. He leaned back against the uninjured leg and holding out his hand for Hutch's drink, grasped the glass that was placed there then brought it to his lips, draining it with one gulp.

Hutch could only imagine his parents' and their friends' reaction to the relaxed intimacy of Starsky's behavior. He knew how difficult it had been for him at first. Now though, it was normal and without this easy physicality of their relationship, Hutch knew he would feel bereft. The contained behavior of his childhood and youth had no chance against his partner's exuberant vitality and Hutch wouldn't have it any other way now.

"You having fun, Starsk?" he asked, with a swipe to very unruly curls. Despite Dobey's persistent requests, Starsky had not had his hair cut much shorter, and it seemed to grow back so fast.

Starsky tilted his head up to look at him. "Yeah. Shame you're stuck with a cast on your leg."

"Well you know I don't dance much anyway."

"Yeah, Mr. Klutz."

"David, where did you learn to dance like that?" Karen asked, leaning forward.

"My Aunt Rosie used to teach. She was Bay City Champion in the 40's."

"Aunt Rosie!" Hutch exclaimed, as an image of the plump, little woman came into his mind.

"Yeah, maybe she'll show you her medals one day." Starsky said, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Well how about that!" Hutch said. "And she taught you?"

"Yep, said I had a natural aptitude for dancing." Starsky chuckled. "It didn't seem that macho a pursuit at the time but when I found out the girls loved it, I learnt as much as I could."

Hutch shook his head, amazed that he hadnt known this about his partner and his family.

"Hey I'll get you another orange juice, seein' I finished this one." Starsky rose to his feet and headed toward the bar.

The band was playing a slow tune now and mainly older couples were on the floor. Hutch was talking with his sister when a sudden scream pierced the air. Going into cop mode, Hutch's eyes took in Starsky, about six feet away, kneeling over a waiter, pinning the man's arms behind his back. A few inches from the prone man, a ladies purse lay open, money and credit cards spilled out on the floor.

Hutch lifted himself up on his hands to better see what was going on. "What happened, Starsk?" he called.

"That's my purse!" Alayne Rankin, one of his mother's friends cried. "I left it on the chair while I was dancing!"

"Seems like this guy was looking for a little extra money, ma'am," Starsky said.

The Police Commissioner walked over. "You saw him take the purse, Detective Starsky?"

"Yes sir." Starsky got to his feet and pulled the frightened man up, still maintaining a grip on his arms.

"I'm s…sorry," the waiter stammered. "I didn't mean to do it."

The band had stopped playing and there was a strange silence in the air. Hutch almost laughed at the situation. This wedding would certainly go down in the annals of Duluth Society.

"Do you want to press charges, Alayne?" the Commissioner asked.

The woman, one of the wealthiest of his mother's friends, shook her head. "No, just get rid of him. I would just like my purse back."

"I'm so sorry about this," Hutch's mother said, her face too clearly showing her chagrin.

"Count yourself lucky, moron," Starsky said to the waiter. "Someone get him out of here now." He released the man to the embarrassed boss of the catering company. Shaking his head, Starsky bent down, retrieved the purse and its contents and handed it to the woman.

"How can I ever thank you, Mr. Starsky?" she simpered.

Starsky gave her one of his killer smiles. "You can dance with me later."

"I'd be delighted!" She flushed a little and fluttered her eyelashes.

Hutch was amused to see her react like a young girl. He sighed. His buddy's charm was legendary, not that he would ever tell him that. "Hey what about the drink you were getting me?" he demanded.

"Shucks, I kinda got distracted, Hutch." Starsky waggled his eyebrows, then glanced over at the departing waiter. "Well, at least he ain't wearing what I had to!"

Hutch grinned, remembering the outfit that Starsky barely worn when undercover as a waiter at a disco. "So, I noticed, buddy, but getting distracted is no excuse."

Starsky sighed dramatically. "All right. I'm on my way." He excused himself from the people around them, leaving them standing there in silence.

Hutch looked at his sister. "Your wedding is going to be remembered forever!"

She started to giggle and unable to resist, Hutch joined her in the hilarity. It was almost like being teenagers again and he was loving every minute of this with her.

ooo

Starsky returned with two drinks and stood there watching as the siblings laughed themselves silly. He shook his head at them, waiting until they had calmed down, then after handing Hutch his orange juice, settled back down on the floor. This was turning out to be one weird wedding! He had sensed the undercurrents from the parents and some of their friends all too clearly but he didn't let it bother him. In fact he had been having fun with the gorgeous girls here and even bringing the thief down had given him a bit of a kick. Now sipping at his champagne, he relaxed as well as he could against his partner's bony knee and watched the dancers.

"You're the hero of the night, Starsk." Hutch leaned forward, and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah sure," he replied. "Hey who's the lady whose purse I saved? I mean what idiot would bring all that money and credit cards to a wedding?" He turned his head to look at his partner.

"Only one of the wealthiest women in Duluth. Her family owns just about all the real estate in the city."

"Yeah!" Starsky had seen the exquisite jewelry that she wore and had guessed she was rich but hadn't expected quite that answer. "I think I'll just forget about dancing with her. She only agreed then cos she was grateful."

"Maybe, maybe not," Hutch replied. "Hey, y'know I'm real proud of you, Starsk. You've been great today."

Starsky studied his friend's face, seeing his expression in his eyes and knowing that he meant every word. It had been difficult today for Hutch, and he was only too glad to have been here for him. He pulled a face, deciding that the situation needed lightening. "I love ya too, buddy, but I can't dance with you when you're on crutches!"

Hutch snickered. "Aw, why not! Can't you take my weight?"

"I ain't gonna try, ya big lug."

As they joked around Starsky gave as good as he got, and laughed when Hutch shoved him over. Falling onto his side, he saw a pair of expensive gold shoes and shapely ankles in front of his nose. He jumped to his feet when he realised that Alayne Rankin stood there.

"Time for our dance?" she asked.

Starsky cleared his throat. "Sure." He hadn't expected this at all. Glancing down he dusted himself down, fastened up some of his shirt buttons and with a glance to an amused Hutch, followed the woman onto the dance floor. "Oh, my jacket…" he began as he was about to take her hand.

"It doesn't matter," she said, sliding into his hold.

She was small, around five four, and fitted well in his arms. Her perfume was very strong and his nose twitched in response, for he hated overpowering scents. Resolving to ignore it, he led her around the dance floor.

"I don't know why Edward and Marion disapprove of you so much," she suddenly said.

"I'm Jewish," he answered, taking her into a twirl.

"So's my dentist," she replied.

He hadn't expected that response and started to laugh. "You're quite a lady," he said.

"I know," she replied. "I've no time for the country club set with their petty prejudices, David. May I call you David?"

"Sure, but I bet you belong to the country club," he replied, studying her more closely. Was she one of those high-class women who liked to rough it sometimes? Maybe to her he was exciting because he was 'forbidden fruit' and not one of her WASP group.

She shrugged. "It's the place to be."

"If you say so."

"I like you, David and I can see you and Ken are close." She looked up at him.

"We are. He's my best friend." Starsky whirled her around the floor.

They spoke little after than and when the dance finished, he thanked her, took her back to her husband and then returned to Hutch.

ooo

Later in the evening, when it was time for the bride and groom to leave on their honeymoon, Karen hugged her parents and then Hutch, now on his feet with the aid of the crutches. He awkwardly held her, suddenly choked by his affection for her, and as she stepped back, he said, "Come visit us in Bay City."

"I will do," she replied, tearfully and with a wave, she turned around and left with her husband.

Starsky slung an arm around Hutch's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Hutch nodded but he swallowed hard and leaned on his friend. "I'm tired, Starsk." The day had taken a lot out of him and he was feeling the effects now!

Starsky stroked the back of his neck. "I know, buddy. Guess it's time for us to leave too. I'll go find our driver."

"Thanks." Hutch sat down with relief, as Starsky left. He hated these crutches with a vengeance and wondered how he was ever going to get used to them.

"It's disgusting," his father's voice intruded.

"Huh?" he looked up into Edward Hutchinson's angry face.

"The way you two behave in public. Everyone'll think you're homosexuals!"

Hutch fought an urge to laugh. It was just so ludicrous! "I don't care what people think, Dad."

"Well you should. I'll be the laughing stock of…"

"Is that all you can think of, Dad? Your status in society? What's the matter with you and Mom? Have you always been this way or is it more recent? I just don't get it." He hissed in pain as the effects of his last pills began to wear off. "This was a great wedding. Why spoil it now?"

"I'm not spoiling anything."

"Dad, why can't you accept that I'm a cop and that I have the best partner in the world? Remember what he did for me? He'd do it again in a minute and I'd do the same for him."

"You could have been a respected doctor, Kenneth. It galls me that you're wasting your life in Bay City running around with a gun."

"Had a wonderful time, Edward," the Police Commissioner interrupted them. "More exciting than the usual Duluth event." He winked at Hutch. "Your partner was quick on his feet when he saw that thief."

"He's the best cop I've ever met, sir." Hutch replied.

"It's good to see partners as close as you two. Good luck, Kenneth."

He shook the Commissioner's hand then watched as more farewells were said. He breathed a little easier knowing his father was busy but he was sure the harassment would soon continue. He was right for after a short time, his father sat beside him and persevered, "It was embarrassing, the way he sat at your feet and how you touch each other, it's so…"

"Yes, Dad? It really bothers you when people show affection doesn't it? Especially when it's men. Well I don't give a shit what you think. Starsky is my best friend and I love him like a brother. If you can't understand that then too bad."

"Edward, Kenneth," a woman's voice reached them.

Seeing it was Alayne, Edward stood up to greet her. She took his arm. "It was a divine wedding, my dear. Very exciting." She looked down at Hutch. "Too bad you couldn't dance, Ken, but your adorable friend made up for it."

"Hey who you calling adorable, schweetheart?" Starsky said, coming up behind her.

Hutch couldn't help but laugh at the look on his father's face at Alayne's words, not to mention her bemused expression at Starsky's Bogart impression.

"David, you're very naughty," she responded.

He rolled his eyes. "I've been called worse, haven't I, Hutch?"

"You sure have, buddy, but I can't repeat it in polite company." Hutch held his arm out. "Will you help me, Starsk?"

"Big baby," Starsky complained, "Can't do a thing for himself." But as he helped Hutch to his feet and into the wheelchair he muttered, "Some tough cop you are!"

"I got a cast on my leg!" Hutch complained getting into the role, "I need looking after!"

"Yeah, yeah. Y'think I'm your personal servant or somethin'?"

"Who looked after you last time **you** were hurt?" Hutch asked, remembering how much Starsky had milked it.

Starsky pouted and sniffed. "**You** did, I guess."

"I fed you chicken soup and pizza and tacos didn't I?" Hutch argued.

"Yeah, and I deserved it," Starsky stated.

Hutch spluttered, "Well I deserve reciprocal attention."

"And you'll get it. C'mon Blintz, are you ready to roll?"

Hutch hadn't realised how much he had tensed up with his father until now as it released during his silly banter with Starsky. "Yes, just need to say a few good-byes."

He shook hands with his father, but it was a barely civil farewell. He drew a deep breath as he turned to his mother standing nearby amongst a group of her friends. She leaned down to kiss his cheek and he could tell she was putting on a show for them as she said, "Let me know when you're flying back, darling. I want you to come for dinner before then."

"Sure, Mom." He could play that game too but he knew he wouldn't be taking her up on any invitation. In fact he seriously doubted he would even get one.

"David, I hope you enjoyed the wedding," she said, holding out her hand to Starsky.

He held it lightly and replied, "I had a good time. Thank you."

"And how is your mother?" she suddenly asked.

Starsky hesitated for only a second before replying, "Oh she's fine. Thrilled to have an adopted son though. Boasts about her beautiful, blond boy here to all the ladies at the synagogue. Now she has someone else to find a wife for. She's lovin' it."

Hutch saw his mother's dismay. "Don't I have to convert first?" he asked, mischievously.

"Naw, don't think so. As long as you're circum… " Starsky suddenly stopped and gulped with embarrassment.

Hutch almost choked with laughter but he controlled himself. "Yeah, I am. Tell your mom to bring it on!" He nodded to the shocked women, then looked up at his friend, "Let's go, buddy."

"Thank you again for recovering my purse, David," Alayne said, moving nearer to them.

"My pleasure," Starsky replied.

She reached up on tiptoes, kissed his cheek and Hutch suddenly found himself liking Alayne a lot.

"Goodbye, Ladies," Starsky said to the group of women. "Okay, Viking Prince, your limo awaits," he looked down at Hutch. "They say it was the Vikings first discovered America, y'know, not Columbus. Y'see I do read."

"Yeah comic books." Hutch snickered and settled into his chair as he was wheeled away. Karen's wedding, at first something to be endured, had turned out to be incredibly enjoyable. How his parents would live down Starsky's dancing, thief- catching and those last comments he didn't know but he found himself not even caring.

He looked up at his partner and their eyes met. He saw the moment the mischievous thought occurred to Starsky, and braced himself as, with a loud whoop, his buddy started to run, pushing the chair at breakneck speed towards the limo. Hutch hung on for dear life but he was laughing with sheer joy. The dreaded wedding day was over and he had survived it all due to his best friend.

"Starsky!" he yelled….

The End


End file.
